thewarriorcatsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Icenose (Icestar)
-Icenose (Icestar) is a fairly large black and white tom with a black tail, underbelly, muzzle, and black markings. He has one blue eye and one green eye, and is currently leader of Stoneclan. '''-Personality'''- Icestar is a sympathetic, loyal tom that would willingly give his life for his loved ones. He is serious,strategic, wise, and an experienced warrior. Icestar is often criticized for worrying far too much about his clanmates and current mate, Moonlight, and would openly agree. Though he is a bit stressed, no cat can say that Icestar isn't devoted to his clan. '''-Life-' Icestar was born as a rogue in a litter of six. He was the second smallest kit, and the least-liked by his father, Fright. Fright forced Icestar and his brothers to train at the young age of 4 moons every day to build strong leaders of the cat gangs in twolegplace. When Icestar was about 6 moons old, Stoneclan cats ambushed his brothers and father during a training session and was handed over as compensation for Fright killing the leader's only son, and Ice's sister's, Jade's, young mate. As an apprentice in Stoneclan, Icestar, then Icepaw, adapted fairly quickly to the terrain and prey types and was able to quickly catch up to his best friend/cousin, Wildpaw, and his other apprentice denmates. During his time in Stoneclan, he formed a strong rivalry with Shadowstar, then Shadowpaw, and never liked him since. After Wilddapple briefly introduced him to his clanmates, Icestar spotted Leopardwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice of Weedwhisker and his mate, Moonlight's, mother. He quickly offered to help with her kits after seeing her being treated poorly by the rest of her clan and was soon 'hired' to be Moonkit's kit-sitter. Wildpaw quickly assumed the position of a temporary mother for Moonkit and Cricketkit after Leopardwhisker was 'banished' from the nursery and after Moonkit was weaned. As the moons passed, Icestar formed a close bond with his cousin and took a liking to Moonkit, which stopped him from unleashing his hot temper on her when she caused trouble. Icestar then met Robinflight, who was Robinpaw then, and led her to Stoneclan with his mentor and one of his enemies, Copperstripe. He was made a warrior named Icenose (a name that Shadowpaw chose for him) with Robinflight, Shadowstar(blaze), Lionsoul, Wilddapple, and many of his other denmates (Wilddapple later became med.cat). Icestar was made deputy after Beetlestar was killed and quickly put his skills to use by assisting his leader in battle and giving her advice. In the brief moments where Icestar spent time with Moonlight, he was nervous and usually quiet, even though he cared. This led to him looking to Robinflight, who was easier to talk to and spend time with, and he fell in love and settled down with her after he was made leader. After having kits with Robinflight they soon drifted apart, not seeing each other as often as they had before. Icestar quickly, to his dismay, realized he was in love with both Moonlight and Robinflight, and in the end, Icestar separated with his mate to be with Moonlight, but never stopped loving his litter of kits with his former mate. Since then, he hasn't spoken much with Robinflight, who had mated with Shadowstar shortly afterwards. During his mate-ship with Moonlight, Icestar's stress levels went beyond what they had been as an apprentice taking care of her and he frequently tried to change her ways. He successfully calmed her down a bit, but was never really able to change her fully, as later she left their second litter in the paws of another she-cat without him knowing. Throughout his life, Icestar has lost 4 lives, and most of them to Shadowstar in Darkclan. 3 of his lives were taken by a badger who 'sat' on him to death, a bear, and another badger. : '''Family': : Parents: *'Fright -' Black and white tuxedo tom with white streaks on his face and ice-blue eyes. *'Julie - '''Dark brown tabby she-cat with big green eyes and white legs. : '''Mate(s):' *'Moonlight - '''Battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and nicked ears. '(Current)' *'Robinflight '- Brown she-cat with a reddish chest and green eyes. : '''Kit(s):' First Litter: *'Vixenblaze -' Beautiful reddish brown colored she-cat with a lighter ginger chest. She has reddish brown speckles on her legs, cheeks, and chest, black paws, and bright green eyes. (Deceased) *'Sparrowstripe -' White tom with black spots, a black tail tip, black paws, black ears, a reddish brown chest, and white toes on his front paws. He also has amber eyes. *'Foxecho -' Brown tom with black leopard spots and missmatched blue and green eyes. 'Second Litter:' *'Snowytalon - '''Leopard-like white she-cat with miss-matched eyes. '(Deceased)' *'Aspengaze - Brown and gray spotted tom with pale green eyes. *'Tulipblaze - '''Ginger she-cat with miss-matched eyes. 'Third Litter: *'Blackkit' - Black tom with white spots on his spine and green-blue eyes. Grand-Kit(s): Coming Soon... Cousin(s): *'Wilddapple - '''Small, ginger and white she-cat with a dappled pelt and bright amber eyes. Currently Med.Cat of Stoneclan. *'Brindle''' - Brown and white she-cat with brindle markings and yellow eyes. (???) *'Skeeter - '''Dark ginger and white tom with black tabby stripes and bright amber eyes.. '(???)' *'Rosa - Very small black she-cat with white paws and ear tips. She has amber eyes. '''(???) *Myas - Broad-shouldered Dark brown tom with a ginger muzzle and tail. He has pale amber eyes.(???) *'Pickett' - Ginger and brown tabby tom with moss-green eyes. (Distant, Deceased) Sibling(s): *'Prickle - '''Mottled pale gray-brown tabby tom with pointed stripes and green eyes. *'Gale''' '- '''Pale gray tom with unusual black markings and spots (Tabby) and blue eyes. *'Gray - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes. *'Jade - '''Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and deep green eyes. '(Deceased) *'Snowy - '''White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. '''Uncle(s):' 'Father's Side:' *'Aspect - '''Very dark brown tom with small black stripes and bright amber eyes. *Harley - A ragged black tom with ice-blue eyes and a brown ear. '(Deceased)' 'Mother's Side: *'Carlos - '''Pale ginger and gray tom with blue eyes. '(Step-Uncle) *'Shade' - Dark brown tom with darker eye patches and pale blue eyes. *'Moony' - White tom with blind grey/white eyes. (Deceased) Aunt(s): 'Father's Side:' *'Raven/Ebonywing ' - Black and white she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes. 'Mother's Side:' *'Annabel' - Ginger she-cat with a small white tail and forest-green eyes. (Deceased) *'Robin' - Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. *Bloom - Lean pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes. (Deceased) Trivia: *Icestar faced Shadowstar many times in his life and rarely won. *Before he began to kit-sit Moonlight, he had his sights set for Leopardwhisker and Tawnypaw. *Icestar has had many an embarrassing moment in his life, including when he accidentally flirted with his cousin Wilddapple as an apprentice. *Before Icestar was Icestar, he was the complete opposite of... Icestar. He was originally someone more like Crowscreech, Gray, and Darkflash combined. Thank starclan that never happened! *Icestar never liked his warrior name, Icenose, because it was chosen by his rival, Shadowstar, and because it didn't make sense. He preferred something like Icefang, Icefur, but he learned to like it as time passed. *Icestar,though he doesn't admit it, prefers Blackkit over his own kits even though he doesn't know that Blackkit is his kit. *Icestar often can't sleep because of his constant thinking. This is worse when apprentices need warrior names. *Despite his worrying, he doesn't spend much time with his mate, and when he does, the time spent together is usually very brief. *Icestar has too many aunts,uncles,brothers,cousins, and sisters to count because of his family's active social life, so only about 1/4 or 1/5 of his aunts,brothers, etc. are shown. *Icestar is very neat and spends a lot of his free time grooming his pelt. The rest of his time is spent looking at the clan, eating, planning, thinking, sleeping, and worrying over/spending time with his mate and kits. *Icestar, as a rogue named Ice, was very jealous of his brothers' good looks (except gale, who was just about as good-looking as he was) and spent time bonding with his sisters more than he did with his brothers Gale and Gray. Prickle he avoided entirely, if possible. *Icestar might have unknown kits due to being in love with a kittypet, Heather, when he was younger and when his brothers weren't trying to win her affections. *Icestar is about 38 in human years.